Epic Rap Battles of TVD
by kennett4ever
Summary: Inspired by the epic rap battles of history videos on youtube. Our favourite characters rap battling each other. Enjoy! Language warning.
1. Chapter 1

**So I love these epic rap battles of history on youtube and I decided to make a tvd version. This is my first attempt to rap so I may suck at this...anyways enjoy...**

 **Bonnie vs Silas**

 **SILAS:**

I'm the all time villain

Let me see you kneelin'

When Silas walks in

They all start screamin'

Cause I'm strong and you're weak

It's mind control freak

I'm an immortal being

Who stops at nothing

 **BONNIE:**

I got the blood of a Bennett

I am so freaking perfect

And you pathetic witch

Remind me of a bitch

I'm strong I'm bold

You're two thousand years old

Too slow for my fast pace

and too scared to show your real face

 **SILAS:**

That's not called fear

It's called a plan

You must be too stupid to mess with my clan

Because you're a Bennett

You think you're a genius

Oh you can come here girl and suck my penis

 **BONNIE:**

I'm a Bennett witch

And I rap

I've got more penis than you ever gonna have

Now get the fuck outta here

All alone

And let me remind you who turned you to stone

 **Thet was it...the first rap battle...vote for the winner with a review. Until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for your support. About the requests...I have some battles in my mind and when I am done with them I will try to do as many requests as possible. Enjoy...**

 **Elena vs Katherine**

 **Katherine:**

I'm Katherine Pierce

Bitch I'm so fierce

You better run

Cause when I'm done

You won't be able to cover your ears

All that you did

I did it first

I'm the original

You're my cheapiest copy

While I am the best

 **Elena:**

Oh bitch please

I'm as cool as a breeze

You think you're fancy

You think you're sassy

But when I rhyme your down on your knees

You came here first

I came here second

But it makes sense

Cause you're the expiriment and I'm the improved version

 **Katherine:**

I'm hot you're not

You are so lame

I'm going to smash you like Katrina hurricane

And you can bitch about it all you want

But in the end you're number two

And I'm number one

 **Elena:**

I'm going to hit you

I'm going to beat you

Like breakfast

I'm going to eat you

And then I'll spit you

Right out

I'll bring you down

Down to the ground

You may claim

That you are first

But hold your breath

Here comes the best

 **Don't forget to vote for the winner...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank anyone who supported the story. Up next on my list Stefan and Damon. Enjoy...**

 **Stefan vs Damon**

 **Stefan** **:**

I'm the best Salvatore

of all times

Bro you're a male whore

Can't fight my rhymes

I'm the first one of the two

That every girl loves

You get them after i'm done with them

Man you are a lost cause

 **Damon** **:**

With a blink of my blue eyes

They are all down on their knees

With my hot body and rhymes

Increase the temperature over fourty degrees

You're grumpy and serious all the time

Because you don't get what you want

All the girls end up with me no wonder why

I represent happiness and freaking hot

 **Stefan** **:**

Keep telling yourself that

But I'm still number one

Just wait and reaper Stefan

Will scratch you like a wild cat

You may have some looks

But I am handsome too

I'll bring you to the bottom

Without you even having a clue

 **Damon** **:**

Relax there baby bro

I will release the beast

Scarier than your reaper mode

I'll turn this room into a bloody feast

So watch out for your tongue

Because it starts to get on my nerves

Go back to your squirrels and have a good time

And leave this battle to the big boy , the best

 **So? Who won?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your support...up next: Caroline and Heyley. Enjoy..**

 **Caroline vs Hayley**

 **Hayley** **:**

I'm going to wolfbite your ass

You blonde bitch vampire

Come on drop the bass

And i'll spit fire

It's me Hayley

On the motherfucking mic

Dropping rhymes daily

Against this bitch cause i'm so fly

 **Caroline** **:**

You think I'm scared?

You werewolf-hybrid ho

Whatever you say I don't care

In case you forgot

You are a crappy mother

Cheat on your baby's father

With noone else

But his own big brother

 **Hayley** **:**

Don't start talking

About stuff and whores

In the end

You're the one who slept with half of Mystic Falls

Damon,Matt,Tyler,Klaus and Stefan too

Wanna count?

Who's the biggest slut?

Me or you?

 **Caroline** **:**

At least i'm not a mother

With responsibilities

I'm strong and independent

You have no abilities

I'm gonna send you to the net

Like i'm playing Lacross

Wanna bet?

You're tha slave and I am the boss

 **I hope that you enjoyed it...vote for the winner. Love ya...**


End file.
